


Tease

by ashtin



Category: VIXX
Genre: Hella Teasing, M/M, OT3, Semi Smut, Teasing, blindfold, don't expect anything satisfying to happen, implied threesome, nhyukvi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtin/pseuds/ashtin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, he was the first one picked to play victim to this bizarre and borderline kinky game, it seemed only right as the maknae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a friend's enthusiasm over chasangvi/nhyukvi during the MWAVE Meet & Greet Live Show (Dynamite Era).
> 
> The parts that are in italics are what's going on during the live show, the rest is just flashbacks/memories ^^

_Sanghyuk could say that he almost saw it coming._

_Of course, he was the first one picked to play victim to this bizarre and borderline kinky game, it seemed only right as the maknae._

“You know how Hakyeon-hyung is. He likes to play games first.” Wonshik said with an enigmatic grin as he pulled a silky piece of cloth from the bedside table drawer.

_He was to be blindfolded with a silly looking sleep mask._

“Let me know if it’s tied too tight, Sanghyuk-ah…” Hakyeon’s voice sounded an octave lower at the very least, a stark contrast to his usual high pitched whiny voice, and Sanghyuk couldn’t deny that it was definitely turning him on.

_He focused more on what he could hear now that his sight was taken from him, catching whispers from either side of him, but not being able to differentiate his hyungs’ whispers from the fans’. He could make out Hakyeon’s voice a couple of times but only to gather enough to tell that he was getting closer to him._

_“Hyung, I already know you’re coming up to me._

_“Of course,” Hakyeon’s voice came from right in front of him now. “Someone has to guide your hand!” He said matter-of-factly_.

 

○○○

 

The two of them were sat on the edge of one side of the bed while the rapper lay in a relaxed position next to them more toward the middle. He cradled his head by folding his arms behind him, knowing that his hyung would more than appreciate the natural flex of his biceps. His shirt had been removed at some point -Hakyeon guessed he’d done so while all of his attention had been focused on blindfolding Sanghyuk- and Hakyeon’s mouth positively watered at the sight of Wonshik’s defined abs as they rose and fell in time with his slow breaths.

Hakyeon tapped Wonshik’s thigh with his free hand and gestured for him to remove his jeans before they went any further before turning back to Sanghyuk. The maknae sat there obediently -for once in his life- waiting silently for what was to come. Hakyeon let his eyes roam over the boy and internally grumbled to himself, annoyed that he hadn’t made the suggestion for the younger to strip earlier on.

With a plan in mind, Hakyeon leaned toward Sanghyuk and gently took hold of his chin to turn his head so that Sanghyuk was now facing him. He closed the small space between them and kissed him once, just briefly, on the corner of his lips. A smile found it’s way to his own lips when Sanghyuk gasped, but he didn’t stop there. From the peck on his lips Hakyeon moved down the line of the younger’s impeccable jawline, pressing feather light kisses along the way until he reached his neck. He let his mouth explore for just a moment until one particular spot had Sanghyuk moaning an almost inaudible “..h-hyung.” The vibration of his voice against Hakyeon’s lips had the older smirking before he began to mark the younger on the newfound sweet spot.

His hands roamed from the maknae’s shoulders down to his -annoyingly- covered chest, one pausing to lightly rub his thumb over the bump of Sanghyuk’s right nipple, faintly registering the growing hardness of it as he did so. He slid his other hand down the expanse of Sanghyuk’s torso, tracing lazy patterns with his fingertips as he went. Sanghyuk’s even breaths turned shallow as the leader’s hand traveled further south, his growing anticipation quickly turning from a want into a need when Hakyeon’s wandering hand ghosted over his clothed erection. He didn’t stop there, and Sanghyuk found himself thanking all the gods out there until that same delicate hand closed rather tightly over the top of his thigh.

It was all getting to be too much; the lips, and at times, teeth, attached to his neck -that would surely leave bruises on bruises,- Hakyeon’s other hand now moved on to his left nipple through the too rough cotton fabric of his t-shirt, and there was the oh so conveniently placed hand on his thigh and‒ _oh_. The moan that had just escaped his mouth echoed far too loud to his liking as everything ceased.

Hakyeon pulled away from him the second the noise left his lips and took in the sight of his wrecked maknae. This would always be his favorite part of his games. He liked being able to admire his handiwork: the reddening mark on Sanghyuk’s neck, the slow drops of sweat that rolled down one of his temples until they disappeared under the blindfold, a glimpse of taut abs from where his shirt rode up a bit, knuckles gone white with how tightly he held on to the bed sheets, and small, breathless pants that fell from his lips had Hakyeon wanting, craving more.

He faintly remembered having a plan behind all of this, and was reminded of it the moment the bit of shirt that had ridden up fell back down on it’s own. He leaned toward Sanghyuk once more and placed a hand on the same thigh from before.

“This,” Hakyeon breathed against Sanghyuk’s cheek as he tapped his fingers along the hem of the offensive garment. “It needs to go.” He finished with a whisper before finally, finally claiming the younger’s lips with his own.

Sanghyuk moaned into Hakyeon’s mouth and the latter wasted no time in deepening their kiss, but it didn’t deter him from the task at hand. He kept his hand on Sanghyuk’s thigh for support from the way he was still leaning toward the other, and used the other to guide Sanghyuk’s own hand to the hem of his t-shirt. His other remained fisted in the sheets as he remembered the one rule that was emphasized countless times before this all began, but soon enough Hakyeon was gently prying his fingers away from the sheets and guiding a second hand to his shirt as well.

The maknae’s head spun in what felt like a thousand different directions as he scrambled to discard the shirt, but Hakyeon’s lips were demanding every ounce of his attention. His hands fumbled a few times before he could get a good grip on the material, instantly moving to bring the material up between himself and the man whose mouth was setting him on fire with each push and pull of his lips.

Just as Sanghyuk began to feel like he had caught up to Hakyeon’s intensity, the latter slipped his tongue into his mouth and lazily licked around. Tongue met tongue, and Hakyeon would deny it all the way to his grave, but Sanghyuk could swear that he heard the faintest moan come from the back of his hyung’s throat. Determined to hear it again, louder, Sanghyuk closed his lips around Hakyeon’s tongue and sucked hard on it. A sharp inhale through the older’s nose was a boost of confidence to the daring maknae and he rolled with it, sucking on Hakyeon’s tongue again before attempting to dominate the kiss himself.

Hakyeon slipped his grasp on Sanghyuk’s thigh just that much higher before squeezing it hard as he slowly pulled on the other’s bottom lip between his teeth, provoking a long drawn out whine from the maknae.

“I would not try that again if I were you.” Hakyeon growled lowly in warning. His lips turned up into a smirk at the shuddering reactions he got from both Wonshik and Sanghyuk. With a glance toward the rapper Hakyeon could tell just how much all of this was already affecting him, and Hakyeon loved every bit of it.

Wonshik watched the exchange from his relaxed position with hooded eyes, though if one looked closely enough he was far from his usual composed self. His arms were not so naturally flexed anymore, the white on his knuckles a telltale sign of great restraint, his once even breaths now shallow, causing an uncomfortable tightness to settle in his lower abdomen. And finally, the thick outline of his length straining against the last piece of fabric he wore being the most obvious sign of them all… Oh, what he wouldn’t give to touch himself, or even so much as adjust himself to relieve some of the tension. But he knew just as well as the others. He knew how… demanding Hakyeon could be with his games, and Wonshik was not about to break the one rule he’d come accustomed to: No touching unless instructed otherwise.

He thought about how different this side of Hakyeon was. The Hakyeon he shared with the other members was nothing like the Hakyeon he got the keep to himself when no one else was home. Wonshik had been so used to being the one to take charge, the one to initiate touches, the one who fucked his hyung into the mattress until the other was begging for release. Wonshik had been very reluctant when Hakyeon randomly sprung the idea on him, a thought that makes him feel foolish for ever doubting Hakyeon when he promised Wonshik that he’d love every second of it.

“Hyung…” Sanghyuk whispered pleadingly.

“Shhh, I’m going to guide your hand.” Hakyeon all but purred in Sanghyuk’s ear before delicately lifting one of the maknae’s hands with his own. “Wonshik is going to lay very still and quiet for you…”

Wonshik.

_Wonshik._

_Sanghyuk smiled to himself mischievously; this would be a piece of cake. Hakyeon had already given himself away with his voice, but also disqualified himself as a choice since he would be doing the leading of touches. Not even a moment after his eldest hyung had approached him the maknae heard a second set of soft footsteps, and then the unforgettable scent that was very much Wonshik’s cologne._

 

○○○

 

How could Sanghyuk have forgotten all about the person who had gotten him into this… well, whatever this was. He could blame it on the lack of eyesight, of course. But now that he was well aware of the man lying next to where he sat, he wanted to use his remaining senses, he wanted to touch him‒ no. Hakyeon wouldn’t allow it unless by his own hand.

Frustrated, the younger inhaled deeply through his nose.

He would have blinked in surprise if he could… a heavy scent of lavender -and something a bit warmer, darker?- hit his nostrils. It was strong and nearly dizzying, but the smell calmed whatever was left of his previous frustration. Sanghyuk took a couple more breaths in attempt to clear his head, the overwhelming scent claiming all of his attention‒

“Hyuk-ah?” Hakyeon’s voice rang out, clearing his thoughts. The younger was once again aware of the hand attached to his thigh and the one that held his in the air. Had his hyung asked a question?

“Y-yes?”

“I asked if you were ready. Wonshikkie doesn’t look like he can wait for you much longer.” Smiling. He could hear the smile in Hakyeon’s voice and Sanghyuk could tell by it  how much the other was going to enjoy this. And _fuck_ , so was he.

Sanghyuk tugged his bottom lip through his teeth and slowly nodded in the direction Hakyeon’s voice had come from. Hakyeon instantly began to move Sanghyuk’s hand and the younger’s heart rate hastened for every second their hands remained in the air.

Simultaneous gasps spilled from Wonshik’s and Sanghyuk’s mouths the moment skin met skin and Sanghyuk instantly began wracking his brain to figure out just _where_ he was touching. His mind reeled in thoughts of the possible places his hands _could_ be roaming, places they _wanted_ to touch on their own, without Hakyeon’s help and guidance.

Hakyeon kept his hand moving, not letting his fingertips stay still on the rapper’s body for more than two seconds at a time, which made it near impossible for the younger to figure out where he’d touched thus far. His hand was continuously lifted and placed in different spots, the motion becoming annoyingly familiar to Sanghyuk after what felt like the tenth time over.

Oh.

“Hyung..!” Sanghyuk’s frustrated groan echoed in his own ears, the room had been dead silent up until then. But he couldn’t take it anymore! This hyung was toying with him, testing him, seeing how far he could push him until he cracked. Another one of his _games_ , the maknae assumed.

“Hmm, didn’t take long for you at all… Poor Binnie sat there and let me do that for several minutes before he caught  on. Obedient, that one.” Sanghyuk was so focused on Hakyeon’s words that he barely registered the hand on his thigh slowly slipping away until it was no longer touching him at all. “Your fuse seems to be a bit shorter than his, but I’m sure that will make things all the more… _exciting_.”

Sanghyuk heard a gasp that matched Wonshik’s from earlier, which gave the younger an idea of just what his eldest hyung had done with the hand that previously rested on his thigh.

“I think he’s ready now, Wonshik-ah. Don’t you think so?” There was that damn smile in his voice, again.

Wonshik remained silent, but Sanghyuk assumed that he must have answered well enough when Hakyeon was moving his hand once again.

The first area of skin he touched down on was smooth, slightly damp from sweat, and curved outward as his hand moved along‒ shoulder, it was Wonshik’s shoulder. His hand was only allowed to linger long enough for Sanghyuk to want to rip off the damned silk from around his eyes and explore the rapper’s body on his own terms. But he wouldn’t, for as much as this frustrated him, this was without a doubt the _hottest_ thing he’d ever experienced. And they were just getting started.

Sanghyuk’s hand met skin once more, but Hakyeon was a bit more gracious this time. First, he let the maknae’s fingertips barely ghost over Wonshik’s skin for a moment, but it was enough for Sanghyuk to feel the goosebumps that covered the area he touched. He flattened the younger’s palm against the plane of skin and lazily drug it downward. This area of skin had ridges‒ abs, that tensed and relaxed over and over again as Wonshik fought to keep his breathing and desire under control. Sanghyuk figured that the other was doing a pretty good job at it, too, until his hand smoothed over flat skin and then a trail of faint hairs. Hakyeon stopped his hand once the edge of his palm brushed against the waistband of Wonshik’s underwear and Sanghyuk held his breath in anticipation of what the leader was going to have him do next.

Hakyeon pushed the heel of Sanghyuk’s hand down and a mix of whimpering and moaning filled the room as Hakyeon had him repeating the motion a couple more times along Wonshik’s waistband.

Sanghyuk felt particularly sorry for Wonshik after that. He knew how close they’d been to the area that yearned for attention the most, but all he did was tease him. _Damn you, Hakyeon…_ He thought to himself. The leader was going to be sorry for all the teasing he put the both of them through. Sanghyuk planned to make sure of that.

They moved onto what Sanghyuk could only assume was Wonshik’s face. He caressed the rapper’s cheek, which was damp and hot with sweat and blush, as gently as Hakyeon would allow, but took advantage of having free reign over his thumb, letting it smooth over where he guessed his lips would be. They parted naturally when Sanghyuk lightly pulled at Wonshik’s bottom lip and the maknae felt a sense of boldness wash over him. He acted on it without thought and maneuvered his fore and middle fingers so that they slipped into the rapper’s mouth.

Hakyeon’s lips turned up at the questioning eyes Wonshik was making at him due to the maknae’s bold move. He nodded in approval at the unspoken request for permission and watched with hungry eyes as Wonshik closed his lips around Sanghyuk’s fingers and began to suck on them.

“Seems like Hyukkie is really enjoying this,” Hakyeon purred. He caressed Sanghyuk’s face with the same gentleness as when he held the younger’s hand over Wonshik’s face. “I think he would really, _really_ love it if you were doing the same thing to his cock. Don’t you think so, Wonshik?”

Sanghyuk bit down hard on his lip to keep from letting any noises escape them, but Wonshik moaning around his fingers at the images their minds were conjuring due to Hakyeon’s words had the maknae throwing his head back, but _of course_ , Hakyeon didn’t stop there.

“How would you like it if both of us pleasured you, Hyuk-ah?” Sanghyuk thought he might draw blood with how hard he bit down that time in order to keep himself quiet. He didn’t know how long this game was going to last, but he was not ready to give in. Thought’s of ‘what if’ kept him motivated, if anything. The way Hakyeon was saying these things made him think there would be rewards of the sort if he played the game well enough.

“Do you want both of our mouths on you like that? Hmm?” The maknae nodded his head vigorously, the thoughts of both of them‒

“Or would you rather fuck one of us?” Sanghyuk’s mouth hung open with silent screams, a full-body shudder wracked his frame, and his hips bucked up involuntarily. “Ah, so you want to fuck your hyungs…” Hakyeon trailed off, the thought of being fucked by Sanghyuk sent his mind into overdrive and his dick twitched in anticipation.

This game was over.

 

_“Oh! I know… it’s Ravi-hyung.”_

_“Oh? What part, what part??!"_

_“His neck‒ no, his Adam’s apple.”_

_“Whoa!” Impressed exclamations filled the small studio that they were filming in and Sanghyuk felt a sense of cheated accomplishment as he stripped the silly sleeping mask away from his eyes._

-

 

_He hoped to God that he would not have stand up for the remainder of the live show as memories from that night replayed in his head like a movie. Though, it might as well have been considered a porno with how things turned out after Hakyeon removed the blindfold. He and Wonshik had been relentless to their hyung, paying him back for all the teasing and then some. Sanghyuk found his pants growing extra tight at the memory of Hakyeon letting both him and Wonshik take him together and suddenly felt the need to distract himself with the packages of candy placed on the stool next to him._

_Sanghyuk looked to both of his hyungs multiple times after their game had finished. He wondered if they were affected by the memory as much as he was… but neither of them showed any signs of even remembering it.  He also wondered how many times the two had done such things in the past, and with which members. Had they all done things like that before? And how come he was only just now being included? He would get answers… later. He would make sure that he took part in whatever this was from now on, and maybe come up with few new games of his own._

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: don't look at me. i don't usually write this kind of thing. it's the first sexy thing i've written in nearly two years.


End file.
